O que é verdadeiro?
by b.bah
Summary: .:: Uma vida perfeita, que no final não era tão perfeita assim. Mas há males que vem para o bem ::. SasukexSakura


**One-shot**

**O que é verdadeiro?**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse seria outra história...

Oi pessoas. Bem, vou tentar não enrolar muito. Tenho muitas idéias, mas talvez por eu saber a história, ou não seja isso, acho todas as minhas fics entediantes, resolvi postar essa, eu gostei dessa idéia. Comecei a escrever uma outra one-shot e então tive essa idéia de repente, vou fazer uma "coleção" com todas elas, sempre com os títulos em forma de perguntas, personagens um pouco OCC. Reviews, por favor.

**Shipper:** GaaraxSakura, SasukexSakura, GaaraxIno, SasukexIno.

**Autora: **Barbara L. B., ou Bah.

**Beta: **Morgana Figueiredo.

**Sakura's POV**

Por favor, leiam tudo. Parece entediante sim, mas depois tudo muda. Bem-vindos a minha perfeita vida, já que sou uma patricinha de primeira. Carro importado todo ano, sou a pop do colégio, amigos ricos, moro em uma mansão, meus pais são milionários, tenho um namorado perfeito e me chamo Haruno Sakura, 17 anos. Não é gabar-me, mas tirando minha avantajada testa, que muitos a consideram sexy, só que eu prefiro ficar omissa, sou deslumbrante. Todo dia é um desfile de moda, as melhores marcas e os mais famosos estilistas, conheço todos de cor. Meu corpo, apesar de pequeno, é muito bem moldado devido a anos na escola de natação, e meus cabelos exóticos, rosa chiclete, combinando com meus olhos esmeralda acrescentam ainda mais na minha beleza.

Meu mundo parece perfeito. Pais, amigos, mas não é. Tudo mudou em um sábado, quando eu vi minha _melhor_ amiga, Yamanaka Ino, no shopping com nossas piores inimigas, Karin, Temari e Tayuya. Na hora pensei em ir lá tirar satisfações ou ligar correndo pra ela, ver qual era o plano da vez, para tirarmos uma da cara delas, mas me controlei quando as vi tirando fotos abraçadas e altas risadas ecoando no grande salão principal. Como não sou uma ótima detetive, fiz o que pude e fui me escondendo atrás das palmeirinhas que tem perto dos bancos, chegando até onde elas estavam. Qual foi o meu choque ao ouvir minha _amiga_ falar de mim? Revelando todos os nossos segredos, confissões, e fotos mais bizarras. Lágrimas já escorriam de meus olhos e saí de lá correndo, não me importando com minhas sacolas com compras e mais compras jogadas em um lado qualquer. Feliz da pessoa que achasse.

Tudo o que eu queria era minha cama e um bom pijama quente, deitar e nunca mais olhar o mundo lá fora. Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe já veio pra cima de mim brigando. Ignorei e me tranquei no quarto. Ela devia estar estressada com seus negócios da casa e como sempre o saco de pancadas tinha cabelo rosa, eu. Tomei cinco calmantes, exagerando na quantia, já que eu só podia tomar um, no máximo dois por dia, receitado pelo meu médico de confiança. Se bem que agora nem sei mais em quem confiar.

Acordei com fortes batidas na porta, era papai. Ele sempre foi grosso e rude comigo em algumas horas, mas muito amoroso e atencioso quando se precisa. Levantei depressa e abri, ele queria saber o que aconteceu já que eu fiquei sem responder por sete horas. Levei um susto e olhei no relógio, já era uma hora da manhã. Comemos juntos e eu logo inventei uma desculpa, sem contar nada do que aconteceu a tarde, e fui dormir novamente, não antes de ver um belo drama, pra ajudar ainda mais meu psicológico. Um dos meus maiores defeitos era esse: guardar tudo pra mim.

No domingo, almoçamos em família e logo meus pais saíram para um compromisso. Como sou filha única, recorri ao meu namorado, e como ele deixou o celular desligado, resolvi fazer uma visita ao seu apartamento, já que era estranho ele nunca atender. Como o porteiro já me conhecia de longa data, já que eu e Gaara namorávamos faz cinco anos, me deixou subir sem nem ligar. A porta estava trancada, entrei com a chave reserva que eu tinha. Foi o pior erro da minha vida ou talvez não tão pior, porque assim eu acordei, muito dolorosamente, mas eu acordei.

- Mas o que é isso? – Gritei com todo o ar que tinha dentro dos pulmões quando vi Gaara e Ino abraçados e cobertos por um lençol na cama de Gaara.

- Sakura, não é nada disso. – Me falou Gaara, já se levantando.

- Vocês – Comecei arfando, mas reuni coragem e continuei – Vocês eram pra mim as melhores pessoas do mundo. O que foi que eu fiz? Hein? Me digam, pra merecer isso? Encontrar a melhor amiga e o namorado na cama, JUNTOS? – Gritei sarcástica, ódio me possuindo.

Gaara e Ino tentaram me convencer, mas nem dei ouvido a nenhum. Fui para sala de Gaara e abri um armário. Tirei de lá uma caixa, a caixa em que ficavam todas as nossas fotografias, peguei um isqueiro que tinha em cima da mesinha de centro e incendiei algumas fotos, colocando junto às outras e olhando diabolicamente, apreciando o fogo queimando anos de mentira. Voltei ao quarto, ignorando os dois. Fui até a cama, olhando de relance para ela, com nojo, e fui jogando, um por um, porta-retratos com fotos nossas no chão. Todos dos mais perfeitos vidros e cristais, quebrei todos.

- Eu era uma idiota, achava que a vida era perfeita. Vocês são as pessoas que eu mais odeio – dei ênfase – da face da Terra. ODEIO. Eu não merecia isso. Não de vocês dois. Mas meus parabéns! Me fizeram acordar pra vida e conseguiram me tornar uma pessoa amarga e fria, quebrando meu coração.

Saí de lá sabendo que nunca mais ia voltar. Foi nessa hora que esbarrei em alguém, murmurei um pedido de desculpas e segui chorando.

Fui correndo até as escadas, não queria nem esperar um dos elevadores, mas pelo jeito não era meu dia e eu logo parei quando vi uma placa dizendo que as escadas estavam sendo arrumadas. Voltei até os elevadores. Dois estavam ocupados, um na garagem e outro na cobertura. Como o prédio era enorme iria demorar muito até chegar ao andar em que eu estava. Fui no terceiro, que não era bem conhecido por funcionar bem. Quase esmurrei o botão e esperei, procurei minha bolsa para pegar um lenço, mas tinha deixado ela no carro Tentei enxugar algumas lágrimas e o elevador abriu. Entrei mais que depressa e apertei o térreo. Quando ele estava quase fechando, apareceu um livro segurando a porta. Olhei para cima e vi o dono da pasta me estendendo um lenço.

- Toma, acho que vai ajudar. – Ele disse e entrou, acho que também iria para o térreo, já que só olhou os botões e não apertou nenhum, parando do meu lado logo em seguida.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei e voltei a fitar um ponto qualquer em meus pés.

- O que aconteceu? Você não me parece alguém que gosta de chorar, olhar o chão e esbarrar em todo mundo. – Olhei pra ele e encontrei um sorriso torto na sua face, o mais lindo que já vi, confesso. Mas me parecia muito acolhedor.

- Foi em você? Desculpe-me, estava meio perturbada. – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, afinal, ele não tinha culpa de nada. Minhas angústias todas desapareceram quando fitei aqueles olhos ônix me passando confiança.

Me assustei quando o elevador deu um solavanco, as luzes piscaram e por fim apagaram. Definitivamente aquele não era o meu dia. Sempre tive medo de escuro.

- Mantenha a calma, já voltamos a funcionar. – Ele falou mais próximo de mim, pelo que pude perceber.

Logo no rádio, que tocava uma música nacional parou, e uma voz foi ouvida, era do porteiro:

- Se acalmem, já chamamos um técnico. Ele vem daqui uma hora, está fora da cidade e só ele pode arrumar aqui, já que ele sabia dos problemas anteriores. Peço desculpas em nome do prédio pelos transtornos. – E desligou.

- Mas que coisa! Um prédio de classe como esse com um elevador que a qualquer hora pode estragar? – Gritei. Aquilo estava me dando medo, nem queria lembrar das notícias que saíram no jornal da semana passada sobre algo assim e mortes.

- Se acalme. Tem algo pra fazer? – O homem misterioso me falou, nem sabia seu nome afinal de contas.

- Tenho, bom, na verdade não. E você? – Falei. – Como é seu nome? Sou Haruno Sakura.

- Eu tenho, mas vou ter uma desculpa, pelo menos. – E riu parecendo pensativo. – Sou Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer.

- Uchiha, mas então, você é parente de Itachi? – Perguntei surpresa, Itachi era muito amigo de meu pai, com o Sr. Uchiha. Sempre o via em festas e adorava falar com ele.

- Não me diga que você é mais uma fã dele? – Riu. – Somos irmãos.

- Não exatamente isso. Ele sempre me confortava, principalmente quando brigava com meu namorado. – Tentei sorrir e continuei. – Não sabia que ele tinha irmãos, nunca entramos em assuntos familiares. Para ser franca, parece que tem muita coisa que eu não sei.

- Você diz isso pelo Itachi ou pelas lágrimas nos seus olhos? – Ele devia ser muito observador para, até mesmo no escuro, perceber que eu chorava.

- Acho que vou na segunda opção. – Brinquei. – Sabe, já não sei mais em quem acreditar. Pode ser loucura sair falando isso para estranhos, mas eu preciso desabafar.

- Eu cheguei mais ou menos a essa conclusão com algumas coisas também. Mas o que a levou a pensar assim? – Ele perguntou, com um quê de preocupação na voz. Já que estávamos no escuro comecei a prestar atenção em outras coisas. – Não sou um estranho, só você não me conhecia, mas já te vi muitas vezes na televisão e Itachi me falava de você.

- Amigos falsos, vida falsa, amor falso, tudo isso, nem sei de nada mais. – Respondi cabisbaixa, mas minha curiosidade falou mais alto e perguntei. – E por que você também pensa assim? Itachi falou de mim? – Me surpreendi. Itachi era muito fechado, levei festas para ter uma conversa pessoal com ele. Na verdade, eu era a que mais falava e ele só ouvia, mas ainda assim.

- Digamos que os mesmos motivos que o seu, eu já tive uma vida "perfeita", mas acordei, cedo demais, só que me sinto melhor assim. Sou mais imune ao mundo. Um dia você vai se acostumar também, vai ver. – Ele respondeu, com a voz fria e áspera. Deve ter sofrido muito. – Itachi sempre me contava sobre as festas e moças mais bonitas. – Corei instantaneamente, sorte que estava escuro. Isso foi um elogio não foi?

- Ah, sinto muito por você. Deve ter sido difícil. Pra mim parece que a ficha ainda não caiu.

- Um dia ela cairá e nesse dia você encontrará alguém que te dê o valor que merece. Não vai me contar por que está assim? – Ele insistiu.

- Bem, já que vou pro fundo do poço, melhor abraçar a Samara. – E ri abraçando ele, que havia se sentado comigo no chão. Senti arrepios percorrerem todo meu corpo. Nem com Gaara me sentia assim. Estranho, muito estranho. Logo voltei a minha posição. – Desculpe, er... Esbarrei em você chorando porque tinha acabado de ver meu namorado e minha melhor amiga na cama.

- Sabaku no Gaara e Yamanaka? – Perguntou ainda avaliando o que eu falava.

- Sim, como sabe?

- Porque eu também os vi, Ino estava comigo. – Respondeu indiferente. - Me mudei ontem e ela não sabia, então quando eu estava saindo do apartamento a noite para buscar algumas coisas no carro vi os dois saindo do elevador agarrados. Nem precisei imaginar o resto.

Fiquei totalmente chocada. Até o medo do escuro havia esquecido.

- Deve ter sido horrível. – Disse sem saber nem o que falar. Por que Ino nunca me contou sobre ele? Melhores amigas fazem isso, não?

- Na verdade não foi. Não amava ela mesmo, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontece. Ino não é do tipo fiel. – Me respondeu e me assustei com essa resposta. Ele devia ficar bravo ou triste, pelo menos.

- Acho que vou começar a fazer todas as coisas que eu queria e não podia por causa do medo do que os outros iam pensar de mim, da mídia, dos meus pais e de todo mundo. – Falei determinada. Nunca gostei de ser presa, não fazer nada que eu gosto.

- Eu quero fazer várias coisas também. – Ele disse. – Uma delas eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- E o que é? Claro que eu ajudo. – Me entusiasmei, já que nós dois estávamos no mesmo barco, uma melhora de um dos lados já era algo. – Em que?

- Nisso. – Ele se aproximou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos dando um selinho. Viu que eu não me opus e aprofundou um beijo, colocando as mãos ao lado do meu rosto, uma de cada lado na parede. Podia não ser o melhor, um beijo de cinema, mas foi especial. Por um momento me senti no céu, esqueci de todos os meus problemas, e ficamos horas ali, só nos beijando. Ora ou outra conversando e compartilhando segredos e olhares. Nem percebi quando as luzes voltaram e o elevador voltou a funcionar, ou quando a porta abriu no térreo e duas pessoas nos observavam, Gaara e Ino. Não percebi isso, só depois, o que já é outra história.

Foi ali que começou minha nova história de vida. A nova Sakura, o novo Sasuke, o novo casal da mídia, talvez. Talvez durasse, talvez não, posso escrever muitos talvez, mas o **meu talvez** é o talvez eu seja verdadeiramente feliz.


End file.
